


Tattooed On My Skin

by luisitaseyes



Category: Acacias 38
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisitaseyes/pseuds/luisitaseyes
Relationships: Camino/Maite, Maitino - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Tattooed On My Skin

Maite finally gave up. The magnet that Camino was to her was too strong. Her body, her spirit was breaking down trying to resist. Without even thinking about the consequences, that her own door was unlocked, or even asking if Camino wanted it, Maite undid Camino’s blouse. 

Later, this is what terrified Maite, that she could be so incautious. The fear of what could happen to the woman she loved shook her to her core.  
But at the time, all Maite could think was feeling Camino’s skin against her own and tasting it in her mouth. Once she had the blouse undone and she reached inside her chemise to caress Camino’s breast. Camino gasped with surprise and pleasure. The feeling of Maite’s hand reverberated through her whole body and made her sex pulse. She kissed and grasped Maite even more desperately, which spurned Maite on. 

Maite had thought about this too many times, more than she wanted to admit. All the while trying deny her feelings and force them out of her, she would find herself in dark of the night, waking up to her fingers at her own sex, fiercely trying relieve the painful tension. Flashes of Camino’s beautiful form, hearing her breath quicken, and stroking the wetness between her legs would bring Maite to climax all too quickly. And then all too quickly she would chastise herself for being so weak.   
But now, with Camino here in her arms, hearing her breath rise and fall rapidly, Maite knew the fight was gone, and what she felt was stronger than her fear. She had to feel every part of Camino. Her hands frantically grasped at Camino’s skirt but it was too large and stiff to pull up high enough. Reaching around, and undoing the clasps she dropped the skirt to the floor. Camino had undone the belt of Maite’s painting robe and had started at her blouse, when she suddenly felt Maite’s hand slip deftly into her bloomers and sweep her fingers up Camino’s sex. Camino’s knees buckled. Maite caught her and she fell against the ledge of the column. Maite searched Camino’s face and found her eyes wide in shock, starring off in the distance. Camino’s face had gone very still for a moment, and briefly Maite began to fear she had gone too far. But as her fingers continued to stroke, Camino’s breath rapidly became ragged and she took Maite’s face in her hand, looked deeply in her eyes and kissed her softly and sensuously. With each stroke she whimpered into Maite’s mouth. But the whimpers soon became higher pitch and louder. Maite covered her mouth with kisses while Camino’s hands became frantic, as if trying to find something to hold onto for fear she would fly away. She undid the buttons of Maite’s blouse, loosened the ribbon holding up her chemise, pulling it off Maite's shoulder and blindly reached in with both hands to hold Maite’s breasts. 

She had many times dreamt about being able to draw Maite in the nude. Maite's chest wasn't held back by the tight dresses that all the other women wore. Camino could see the shape of her, it stirred up a yearning inside of her she had never known before. And now as her hands felt their soft fullness something undid inside her and the feeling in her hands joined with the feeling between her legs, and her body began to wind and unwind itself simultaneously. She grabbed onto Maite, feeling as if she might fall through the earth and launch into the sky at the same time. She cried out over and over, Maite covered her mouth with her free hand to quiet her. 

As Camino's cries began to slow and her body slackened, Maite held her up gently, kissing her forehead and her hair. Camino's hair was unravelling, and while Camino rested in her arms, Maite took out the pins one by one, so that she could feel the silky tresses in her fingers and so she could occupy her spinning mind. What had she done? What had she allowed to happen? 

Camino was silent for a long time, and when she finally composed herself enough to speak, she looked bashfully to floor and her voice began to shake, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I had some kind of ....of fit..."Maite stopped the stroking of her hair, and took Camino's face in her hands, looking at her with deep concern. Had she done something to innocent Camino, that hurt her? The thought shook her, "Camino...what? A fit?..." Maite tried to find the words to understand, but it was apparent Camino was becoming more confused. A thought occurred to Maite and it formed as she spoke, "Camino...you...have....has that not happened to you before? What you just felt?"

Camino's face was written with concern and fear, "No...should I? I...I've never...I don't know...." 

Relief came over Maite, she smiled and kissed Camino reassuringly. "No darling, no no....What happened is completely normal and completely wonderful. When...when people come together like this, the passion, the love, expresses itself in our bodies. We help our lover to reach a peak of pleasure and release, because the love inside of us...it needs to give that to each other." 

Relief equally washed over Camino's face, "Really? That...that is supposed to happen?" 

Maite smiled again, "One certainly hopes it will, because it's such a wonderful feeling." Camino smiled brightly and kissed Maite with soft passion. She bit her lip and looked to the sky in wonder, "That was the most wonderful thing I've ever felt! Next to kissing you and...and getting lost in a painting." 

Maite laughed, "Indeed! Many artists find creating their art very sensuous." 

Camino's face shifted, a determined look came into her eyes and she looked at Maite, "I want to do the same thing to you..." Maite chuckled softly, while her face betrayed the affect this declaration had on her. 

Camino straightened up, and began to run her hands up and down Maite's torso, kissing and licking Maite up her chest, her neck towards her mouth, between each kiss she spoke in a breathy voice, "I want to touch you, I want to feel you come undone like that." Maite's breath began to shake, as Camino began to undo the fastenings of her skirt. 

"...Wait wait wait...." Maite gently pushed her lover away. Camino was about to protest, but Maite took a deep breath and said, "Let me just...lock the door." 

Camino smiled, and nodded vigorously. Maite took a few quick steps to the door and returned, standing awkwardly for a moment before she took Camino by the hand and led her to the couch in the corner. They stood in front of the couch for a moment, while Camino reached around and continued unfastening the skirt while she kissed Maite again. As the skirt fell to the floor, Camino trailed her fingers up and down the slope of Maite's buttocks and thighs, before allowing herself to bring them up to sweep across her core. Maite gasped so exuberantly, Camino immediately went into a trance. The world was gone, and all there was left was making Maite make that sound again. She pushed Maite down onto the couch, all the while kissing her, and the moment Camino found her position, her hands thrust through the waistband of Maite's bloomers. 

Her fingers found firey wet lips, and Maite gasped again, her body arching back. Camino, felt a desperation rise in her, to give every last ounce of herself to this woman. Trying to find a rhythm, suddenly she remembered Maite's teaching with the clay, and she knew exactly what to do. Her fingers stroked with precision, and before long Maite's body was rocking rhythmically beneath her. Her own body followed, and she found herself pressing her sex into Maite's thigh, the desire aroused in her again. Their kisses were deep and their tongues searched. Feeling Camino's heat against her thigh, Maite reached between them to help Camino reach her second climax. With that, the desperate maddness Camino felt overcame her, and Maite met her equally. They locked eyes as they became as if one being, their bodies in complete unity rising, rising and then falling into an endless expanse of pleasure. 

Maite's eye began to fill with tears. The beauty, the overwhelming beauty in front of her and around her...how did she almost force herself to turn away from it? But how could she live with herself if someone else took it away? Camino kissed her tears, "Maite, my love,...thank you." Maite sighed, and hope against all hopes, that she could find a way for this love to live. 


End file.
